A Summoner and his Guardian
by Dmitri Sarcev VI
Summary: the new gay summoner is on the block whis lover. follow their pilgramage to defeat Sin! so yea, read and comment ho's!
1. Chapter 1

Just what exactly do you mean? I can't be a summoner becausemy guardian and iare in love, and we bothare men! how dare you! I myself am willing to risk my life doing such of thing forALL the people of spria, and free them from the pain Sin has caused!the high priest looked at me with wideeyes. finally the short old manstarted to speak. "you are very powerful, and your guardian as well. i have no choice but to allow you to become a summoner." good, and your damn right! isaid back.

i turned around facing Alex. he had a content look on his hansome face. i smiled at him and walked back towards him.Alex asked, so what now? are you ready for the trials ordo you want to wait awhile? i think i want to spend some time with you first, i said. we then left the besaid temple and back into the village. the people staired at us. not becauseof alex and me, but if i had become asummoner.

ummm, do you think we cango think we can go to the ruins? just this last time? Alex looked at me with a even happyier smile, and said, sure i never thought you were going to ask. we then continued to walk out of the village, ant to the other side of beside, where the ruins of the old city slept on the shore line. as we walked together, i thought to myself as clearly as i could. i will become a summoner for my people and for alex. to save him, and them all from Sin. i must for all the people that live in the world.

As alex andi gazed about the ruins of tall buildings and roads from a cliff alone,alex sat beside me. he then started to speak to me while looking at the beautiful light blue sea.Forest, i know this day would come. i knew thatyou and mecould never ever live together forever and move away from beside forever and maybe findourZanarkand.I know i said sadly looking at him. i'm sorry. i should have never have asked you to become my guardian. NO!alex said looking me back in the eye. i love you. i love you more than anyone i have ever meet, and would never let you do this alone! really? i asked.alex thenturned his from into thatcute smile i adored. he smiled at me and said, yes then moved closer and kissed me on the lips.

we contiued to smile and laugh as well always did with each other for almost an hour. Alex was HOT, he was also "buff" and alittle tanned from all the blizz ball playing he had done. he also had drity blonde hair, and a little spot of it under his lip. he had matchinghazel eyes. as always he wore gold shorts anda brown shirt.alex called it the NEO-blizz ball uniform of beside. then there was me. also alittle tan, buff,dark brown hair thatwas almost black,1 green eye and 1 brown black eye. and aways wearing my light blue jeans with many "man-madeholes" and a navy tee shirt.

as the sun started to depart, i stopped talking at looked at alex. he then looked sad, and said well i guess it's time. and i was like, yeah... we made are way back to the village. the sun was gone by then and the people were having their nightly gathering. they looked at us as we entered the village. many people came towards us. they asked many questions that i didnt bother 2 anwser. alex and i made are way to the temple and entered it. the priest behide us cloesd the main and only door to the temple and said that we may have the temple to ourselfs.

i walked up the stairs, alex was right behind me and i felt safer. he then grabed my shoulder assaid, i will always beright here for you. and i turned around, and said yes. i smiled and felt not toshy to meet the fayth. i grabed alex's hand and we ran towards the closter of trials together.

_well that was chapter 1! i hope you liked it! ahhh chapter 2 will be out soon so dont you worry! tell me what you think ok?_


	2. Chapter 2

_so okay here's chapter 2. i'm kinda new at this, so dont be harsh with me now. but yea the story continues now with Forrest and Alex walking to the chamber of the fayth. _

the hymn of the fayth continued just to echo for hours. Forrest was kneeing on the ground next to the large glowing fayth statue. he had his eyes closed and prayed for alittle or an hour. the strange thing was, that when he prayed asking for the power to distroy Sin a voice in his head asked him why. it was like a mental conversation with himself.

"summoner, will u accept the gift i give to you? valfor, aeon of light." yes, yes, yes! Forrest answered back in his mind. eveything became faint and dark around him just then. he couldn't move or speak. forrest opened his eyes to see a woman hovering over the statue that glowed so bright. just then everything became dark, and forrest feel down resting upon the statue.

as forrest awoke he didnt feel any diffrent. not at all. he stood up, and before turning around for the door he did the yevon prayer sign to the fayth statue. as the door continued opened up, forrest walked down the stair case. alex looked up as he awoken from resting upon the bottom of a pillor. so? alex said getting up still looking at forrest. i am a summoner.

the night air was cool, and the villagers danced around the camp fire. forrest was in his hut, getting ready for the start of his pileramage first thing in the morning. he threw the clothes all around, looking what was exceptitable to wear for this long journey. nope not this, not that, diffently not this as forrest picked up a black speedo. then throwing it across the room, he continued to search his chest.

the bells that were hung on the tent door rang as the cloth door opened up and alex walked in with his sword. so are u ready alex said, looking around the room of disoray. no forrest said facing him. well cant you come out a say spend the last nite in besaid with me and the others? no. forrest said looking down. why? alex asked walking closer. because i want to spend my last nite with u. forrest said getting up.

damn it! forrest said jumping out of his bed. damn it damn it dman it! errr forrest said picking up pieces of his clothes. gotta get ready! alex wake up!


End file.
